


Mine

by jimintyclean



Category: K-pop, Tiny Meat Gang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, CEO Park Jimin (BTS), Cheating Original Character, Cheating Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Musician Jeon Jungkook, Musician Kim Taehyung | V, POV Original Female Character, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Producer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Noel Miller, Rapper Cody Ko, Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Rapper Noel Miller, Record Label AU, Sexual Tension, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Singer Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimintyclean/pseuds/jimintyclean
Summary: Leslie Jeser has worked under her best friend, Kim Namjoon, since the launch of his record label Kim Records- one of the most successful labels in the industry. However, Park Jimin, CEO of Park Productions, a rival label, has put his attention of Leslie after an accidental meeting at a Gala. Park Jimin is used to getting everything he wants, especially without trouble. However, Leslie has no problem putting up a fight against the higher-up rival, especially since she has a boyfriend.~Record Label AU. BTS centered book with Noel Miller&Cody Ko. Will add more tags as story develops.
Relationships: Noel Miller/Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was inspired after watching 365 Days to make this! This novel is an AU of BTS working within record labels and JK and V as solo recording artists under the labels. All characters positions in the label are explained. Noel Miller and Cody Ko are also involved in the book, however, you do not need to know who they are to read since it's all an AU.

“Could you work any slower, Leslie?”

“Could you stop complaining?” I looked up from my computer, swiping my glasses off my face. I finally made eye contact with Kim Namjoon (known as RM), my boss. He was the owner and CEO of Kim Records, one of the top labels in the world currently. He was the Director of A&R, and I worked as General Manager at our main building. “I’m doing the best I can with what I have right now.” I had been working here since the beginning. Namjoon and I were good friends, so when Joon started his own label, I was very supportive. He later offered me a position as GM, introducing me to his friend Min Yoongi, a producer (and soon also A&R) under the name Suga. Namjoon was the owner and CEO of Kim Records, but Yoongi and I closely followed. 

“We have an event in a couple of hours with those prestigious Park pussies,” Joon mimicked the new competition like a child.

“Why can’t you just take Yoongi with you?” I tried to go back to my work.

“Because Yoongi has sessions with Jungkook today,” Joon reminded me. I sighed in defeat, rubbing my temples and pushing back on my rolly chair. 

“Fine,” I stood up, causing my chair to slide to the wall. “You only want me there because they don’t have a female GM.” I rolled my eyes, walking past Joon and grabbing my bag and coat.

“I mean, it’s a nice little brag,” I could hear the smirk in his voice as he followed me out of my office door.

Park Productions was the new label on the rise. Created by Park Jimin, it was on the rise because of the young talent that dominated the buildings. Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin were both CEOs, Jimin being Director A&T as well. Jung Hoseok, a well-established rapper called J-Hope, decided to not only sign at Park Productions, but was also a producer there as well. Their most famous signed musician was a man named Kim Taehyung, known by the stage name V. Not only have we been competing with them as record labels, but also with our talent. Our most famous signed musician was Jeon Jungguk, known by the name Jungkook. Both were friends, even with the cut-throat business situation going on behind all of it. It was a great show for the public, but that meant all the messy drama going on behind it was confidential. The issue with this is that many things went under the rug, and a lot of people got away with things. Though, the CEOs of both companies were the only ones to meet in person (besides V and Jungkook).

This year, both companies were invited to a gala held to fundraise for smaller record labels. Kim Records had been established for around 7 years, and had just been invited 2 years ago to attend these yearly galas. Park Productions, however, started about 2 years ago and was just invited to their first now. While this sounds like a punch in the face to Namjoon, really this was due to the surplus of record labels when we started versus the drop of them now. However, Namjoon took this very personally. I knew there was no point in even trying.

~

“This gold theme is a little much, don’t you think?” I questioned Namjoon as we walked up into the massive venue. Namjoon had his hair temporarily streaked blonde, pushed back with strands falling and shaping his face. His black, thick-framed glasses matched his black button-up shirt, his shiny gold tux clinging to his body, only two buttons connected together in the middle of his buff frame. Forcing me to follow this theme, I had to wear a gold dress, the thick sleeveless straps coming down over my breasts, connecting with the bottom half of the tight, short dress. I wore black heels to match him as well, my hair straightened from its usual wavy appearance with gold eyeliner. 

“Gotta show them who’s number one, right?” He flashed a smile, his dimples protruding. 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” I half begged, following him inside as we passed two security guards who gave us the nod to enter.

“Yeah, it was the color we were assigned,” he chuckled. We strode into the massive venue, marble flooring, and tables littered everywhere with a massive crystal chandelier. The place was packed, people standing around with drinks in their hands, the number of conversations making the environment deafening. Random instruments like pianos and harps were scattered around, an inside fountain running with people congregated around it. There was a large staircase that spiraled upstairs, a balcony overlooking the first floor.

“Christ I’m going to vomit,” I gritted through a fake smile, squeezing Joon’s bicep.

“At least find a bathroom to do it in,” he whispered back, flexing a bit to acknowledge my squeeze.

“I think that’s what I’m going to do,” I let go of his arm, slapping it a bit and fast walking to the closest bathroom. I pushed my way through the sea of people, flinging the bathroom doors open and whipped my phone out. I immediately dialed-

“Yoongi.”

“I’m busy, Lee,” he grumbled back, Jungkook’s singing piercing in the background.

“I can’t do this shit,” I sighed, looking in the mirror at my reflection. Out of habit, I turned to the side, examining my stomach and butt.

“If I do it, you can,” he sighed, not in the mood for a pep talk. “Just go on your phone or sit somewhere where people won’t bother you.”

“You manage to get laid every time you go to one of these,” I called him out, “so I don’t think you really do that.”

“Yeah, well you’d be shocked what doing absolutely nothing does to women,” he scoffed. “I really need to get back to working with Jungkook. You’ll be fine.” Before I could even say bye, Yoongi ended the call. While this was totally expected of Yoongi (especially when he was working), it did not help my current state right now. I shoved my phone in my clutch, heading out of the bathroom and back into the suffocating hoards of people.

Taking Yoongi’s advice, I decided to walk up the stairs, finding around 10 people conversing there. Taking advantage of the minimal amount of people, I leaned over the balcony and began people watching over the insane crowd. 

“Kim Records,” a voice came next to me, making me jump and clutch my chest.

“Holy shit!” I yelled, very unprofessionally. The man chuckled as he took his place next to me, leaning over the balcony as well. The man had dyed his hair silver, a black button-up shirt on with a black tux that was embroidered in a random pattern in silver. His earrings flashed silver as well, dangling as he moved his head, his shoes a blinding silver as well.

“Can’t say I’ve ever seen your face anywhere,” he began to people watch as well.

“There’s a reason I don’t go to these events,” I began to steady my breathing, taking my original position again as I stared at the man. 

“Well, you’re either a higher up or Kim Namjoon’s date,” the man looked at me, “and I’m personally hoping for the first option.” He unashamedly slowly looked me up and down after this comment, pressing his tongue to his cheek. I quickly looked away, trying to ignore the advances by the man. 

“General Manager of the main office,” I answered his question. The man began toying with different rings scattered on his fingers.

“How’d you get the job?” He asked, not seeming to believe me. I turned to face him, a bit offended as he continued to stare at his rings.

“I’ve been friends with Namjoon for awhile. I basically helped him start the company along with Yoongi. Not because I slept with him.” I shot at him, knowing that was what he was implying.

“Hey, I didn’t say it,” he shrugged. “Good for you.”

“Leslie!” Namjoon hollered. I was thankful for him interrupting the weird exchange, however, his voice seemed way overexaggerated. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He chuckled, pulling me into a hug for a little too long. I chuckled nervously, pushing him off a bit. He turned around to face the silver man, who just stared.

“Kim Namjoon,” the silver man addressed Joon, bowing his head and sticking his hand out.

“Ahhh Park Jimin!” Joon barely bowed, shaking the man’s hand.

Wait.

“I’ve been looking for the disco ball pattern all night,” Joon joked very sarcastically, making Jimin pretend to laugh as well.

“Yeah, the leprechaun shit pattern was a lot easier to spot I guess,” Jimin passively joked back, directing his eye contact on me before bringing it back to Joon. Joon breathed through his nose. “It was nice to meet you, Leslie.” Jimin repeated my name after Joon so loudly announced it. He bowed, sticking his hand out for me to shake it.

“You too, Jimin,” I repeated the action, shaking his hand. The warmness of his hand and the coolness of his rings fought together, but the sensation was gone when he pulled his hand away. Jimin looked at Joon one more time before turning around and descending the stairs, disappearing into the crowd of people. Namjoon and I watched, not exchanging a word before Joon interrupted.

“Why were you talking to him like that,” he seethed, slapping his forehead and pacing.

“I didn’t know it was him until you fucking threw a parade up here,” I snapped back, annoyed.

“How could you not know?! Their color was-” he cut himself off, looking into my eyes as I stared right at him. “I didn’t tell you the colors, did I.”

“I didn’t even know why we were matching,” I reminded him from a mere 30 minutes ago. He bit the inside of his cheek, mentally facepalming himself again.

“Yoongi usually reminds me of this shit,” he shrugged sheepishly. “Well, now you know. Avoid silver.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d everything go last night?” Yoongi grumbled half interested, eyes glued on his computer and he lightly tapped his mouse. It was around 8 in the morning.

“How long have you been here?” I purposefully ignored his fake interest, sparing him the time of starting up a whole uninterested conversation. I walked over to him, his hoodie pulled over his head, as he continued to stare at the screen. I wrapped my arms around his hoodie-clad head.

“Yah!” He slapped my forearms, prying them off his head. I chuckled, dropping them to drape lazily over his collarbone. I rested my head against his, staring at the work he was putting into the computer. “I got about 4 hours of sleep so,” he shrugged.

“Good morning, Leslie!” A cheery voice pierced the quiet mumbles of Yoongi and I. I heard Yoongi suck a breath in. 

“Good morning, Jungkook!” I turned around, seeing the bright face walk in and bow before we embraced in a hug. “Has Yoongi-ah been working your ass off?”

“Nothing I can’t handle!” He grinned proudly, setting his things down. Yoongi scoffed.

“We’ll see about that,” he played back at him. I felt my phone buzz. Huffing, I pulled it out of my pants pocket, seeing a familiar name written across my screen.

“What’s up, Joon?”

“Are you doing anything yet?” He asked, half out of breath. My eyebrows furrowed at the odd state he was in.

“No… I just got here,” I replied back with a questioning tone, causing Yoongi to finally lift his head to see me. “Why?”

“I’m just… I’m running late,” Joon continued, his voice going in and out like he was moving around a room and left his phone down. “Could you like, get me a coffee or something?” Yoongi cocked an eyebrow at me, wanting more information.

“Uh… yeah,” I decided not to pry, “just text me.”

“Great thank you so much I’ll be there in 30,” he shot out before hanging up.

“He’s late?” Yoongi asked me as Jungkook began to walk into the recording booth, doing his vocal warmups. “He’s never been late a day in his life.” Obviously, Yoongi was speaking in hyperbole. However, Joon was rarely ever late.

~

I hated doing things by myself. My anxiety bubbled up in situations like these. Ordering was not my forte. As I stood on line, I whipped out my phone, browsing half-assed through Instagram.

“Guess this is the new hotspot,” a familiar voice I couldn’t put my finger on spoke. I turn around, just due to the odd case they would have been talking to me. Luckily I did so, eyes boring into mine, a smile forming at the corners of the man’s mouth.

“Jimin,” I greeted, half bowing. He did the same. 

“This is Jung Hoseok,” he introduced the man next to him, who had been smiling ear-to-ear the entire time.

“Leslie Jeser,” Hoseok introduced myself for me, bowing and sticking his hand out. I shook his. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“I could say the same,” I smiled, edging a bit forward as the line moved. Hoseok and Yoongi were constantly neck and neck in the industry, however, there was a certain respect for the higher-ups. “I have to say- you should choreograph your own dances more. You’re very talented.” Hoseok beamed, bowing to hide his blush.

“That means a lot,” he intertwined his hands awkwardly to refrain from hugging me. Hoseok was a fantastic dancer, however, due to his crazy schedule as an artist AND producer, Jimin was known to go in and choreograph Hoseok’s performances, which had been happening a lot recently.

“Next!” The underpaid cashier worker called. My anxiety took over, causing me to freeze.

“I’ll go next, if you aren’t sure,” Hoseok stated, going up to place his order. As I turned to face Jimin, his smile dropped instantly.

“Let’s cut the bullshit, Leslie,” he began. “Why is Namjoon sending you here like an intern.”

“How did you know he sent me here?” I questioned.

“He’s here every day,” Jimin replied casually.

“He’s late,” I cut my response short, a little annoyed at how Jimin was talking to me. “If you know him so well I think you would know he wouldn’t treat me like an ‘intern’.”

“I didn’t even know you existed until 12 hours ago,” Jimin cocked his head, his jawline looking as if it was going to burst through his skin. “I don’t know much about Namjoon’s hoes.”

“What’s it with you and thinking I spread it for Joon whenever he snaps his fingers?” I pulled out Namjoon’s nickname, meaning I abandoned all formality, getting up in Jimin’s face. Though Jimin was quite taller than me, I still wouldn’t tolerate getting talked down to, no matter his position. “Even if I did, what’s the issue?”

“I just want to know more about my good pal,” he played it off.

“I think you should mind your business,” I spat back, turning around to order Joon and I’s coffee.

~

“Ran into your buddy on line today,” I informed Namjoon, bringing him his coffee. His face was flushed, and he looked like a complete mess. I decided not to press him about it, knowing it could just make him more upset.

“Thanks,” he breathed, grabbing the Iced Americano out of my hand and sipping it like it was water. After a big gulp, he asked, “Who?”

“Fucking Jimin,” I scoffed at the memory. “And J-Hope, but he seemed sweet.” Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“Jimin’s a prick,” he set his coffee down, beginning to type away at his laptop. “Talks a lot of shit for a kid younger than us.” 

“He’s also convinced we’re sleeping together,” I added in, chuckling. Namjoon’s neck snapped.

“W-what?” His eyes popped out, completely baffled at Jimin’s stupidity. He lifted his left hand up, flashing me his wedding ring as if it would correct Jimin.

“I’ve just learned to not ask questions anymore,” I sighed. “How’s Kookie’s song coming?”

“He’s behind,” Namjoon huffed, going back to his computer. “V just released a track by J-Hope and it’s charting already. But Yoongi keeps telling me ‘Joon, you can’t rush perfection’.” Namjoon began imitating Yoongi, slumping in his chair and pretending the life was sucked out of him.

“He has a point,” I shrugged, heading towards the door. “If he thinks Jungkook needs more work, or he needs to do more work… It’s just better to be completely perfect rather than making a bullshit deadline.”

~

“How’d today go?” I walked into the studio, seeing Yoongi with his Beats on. He turned to me, taking them off, flashing a gummy smile- a good sign.

“Gguk’s gone,” he started, “but he did really well. This shit slaps.”

“Well I’m very proud of you,” I smiled back, placing an arm on his slouched shoulder. “And since it came out so well, maybe you should celebrate by going home and sleeping at a normal time. I don’t know, just a suggestion.” I played with him, squeezing his shoulder. He chuckled, looking down.

“I’ll be home 11:30 tonight,” he compromised. I sighed.

“Better than 3 am,” I shook his shoulder. As I did so, my phone began to buzz. Yoongi cocked an eyebrow. I pulled it out to see the name “Noel <3” across my phone screen.

“Your phone always goes off in here,” Yoongi complained, turning back to his work. “Just take it.”

“Hi,” I answered blandly, still very bitter.

“Babe, you’re acting like a child,” his voice came through the phone immediately.

“Hi to you too,” I huffed, causing Yoongi to look at me. I just waved goodbye, not wanting Yoongi to hear my personal problems, exiting the studio, and making my way to the elevator. 

“I’m just calling it how it is,” he explained back. 

“Go write a fucking verse and come back home when you want to,” I spat, getting into the elevator and pressing the G button, hanging up the phone.

~

“We can’t keep fighting like this,” he followed me as I stormed into the bedroom, pissed off at his composure.

“Then how about you make the change and stop it,” I decided to restrain the bellow that wanted to rip through me, turning on my heels to face him.

“It works two ways,” he rubbed his eyes, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“I’m not the one saying I’m ‘at the studio’ when I’m actually at bars until 2 in the morning with my friends sneaking around,” I began changing as I heard the water run.

“You know I wouldn’t cheat on you so why are you freaking out so much,” he grumbled as he brushed his teeth. Even more enraged, I walked to the door frame, leaning against it and watching my boyfriend of 2 years.

“Because you still lied,” I explained as he acted dumb, “meaning you are a LIAR. How am I supposed to fucking trust you, Noel.” I caught myself yelling at the end of the sentence, causing him to spit his toothpaste out and shoot his head up. He towered over me, breathing heavily. I kept my stance, knowing I was in the right no matter how dumb he tried to act.

“I’m done fighting with you, Lee,” he gave up, deciding to rest his forehead against mine. He lifted his big hand up, wrapping it around my bicep. He shut his eyes, sighing. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you over stupid fucking arguments.” 

“Where’s this leading to?” I questioned, backing away slightly to prepare for the worst. He opened his eyes, startled at my quick defense, pulling me back and into a hug, rubbing circles into my back with his thumb.

“Nothing like that,” he reassured, resting his chin on my head, “but maybe we should just take a break from each other. Until we’re done dealing with work.”

Noel was a rapper. He wasn’t signed under our label or Park Productions, so he was very up and coming. He had to work doubly as hard to get even a bit of recognition. However, Noel wasn’t one to care what others thought of him. If he liked his work, and his producer did too, they would put it out. Whoever else liked it would like it, and whoever hated it would hate it. Noel was very straight forward, and he worked hard, but he worked for himself and not others. Noel had been working his ass off the past couple of months on an album, and I had been busting my ass equally at work, so both of us had been stressed out. We weren’t ones to fight, but the past couple of months took a massive toll on our relationship. We fought almost every day, leading to Noel lying to me about his whereabouts. 

“How long is that going to be?” I sighed, rubbing my head comfortably into his chest, knowing it may be the last time for a bit. “We haven’t been able to deal with this shit in months.”

“Not much longer,” he said. “I’m almost done. I can stay at Cody’s place for a bit.” I knew Noel was being straightforward- he wasn’t one for bullshit, which was why I took his recent lying so seriously. I was happy we were both very honest and upfront people because, in a situation like this, we only mean the truth.

“Yeah… sure,” I whispered in defeat, pulling away from the hug and turning around to the bedroom, not wanting him to see me on the verge of tears. No. I’d look like a pussy. I hopped into bed, pulling the covers all the way up as if to force myself to go to sleep fast and ignore the issue.

Noel wasn’t one for emotions, so, as I expected, he quietly minded his own business, washing his face and changing. As he finished, he came out, crouching on the ground next to the bed. He slowly pried the duvet from my face, seeing the tear run down my cheek as I stared at the ceiling. He used his thumb to wipe it away. 

“Just for a little bit,” he whispered again, trying to reassure me. He then leaned in, kissing my forehead and lingering there for a bit before pulling away. He stood up, lightly running his hand over my shoulder. “I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight, I’ll be out by the morning.” He squeezed my shoulder before gently padding off to the living room, silently shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :(


End file.
